


非典型性O 十二

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	非典型性O 十二

非o十三

秦近秋执拗的不肯去，他哪里还会听话，今天上午和人在小房间里接吻的事情还历历在目，他总不能和他父母说。

晋冬冬无奈的看了一眼爱人，实在是没办法，两个孩子从第二性别显现之后体质就越来越特殊，卧室离得近，儿子晚上估计会睡不着。

秦近秋点头，说自己多吃两片药，应该不会有问题。

晋慕春打完点滴，一家人走出医院准备回家，在停车场就看见了在自家车旁边站着的赖佑声。

“叔叔。”赖佑声把手机收起来，站直了打了声招呼。

“你怎么？”

“秦叔叔叫我来的。”赖佑声指了指秦近秋他爸。

秦俊逸对着爱人惊讶的眼神点了下头，低声问：“从小都是一起的，现在怎么开始有隔阂了？”

晋冬冬拍了一下爱人的肩膀，咬着嘴唇，压低了声音不让小孩听见：“你不懂！”

两位家长的小动作三个小孩都看在眼里，赖佑声叫了一声秦近秋，秦近秋站在原地不肯动。

不肯动也就坚持了两三秒，他爸一个眼神，他还是乖乖的走到了停在自己车子旁边的赖佑声的车子边，和家人说了再见。

他做到了后面去，一路上两个人一直沉默，秦近秋看着窗外，还是能感觉到他哥的目光通过车内的后视镜看他。

很久没去赖家了，赖家的小妹很热情的扑到他身上，说他有晋姐姐的香味，还没磨蹭两分钟，就被赖家家主捉了去哄睡觉。

保姆准备客房的时候提前问了一句，问秦近秋是不是要睡客房，因为小时候这俩小孩在一间房间里分都分不开的。

秦近秋点头，没有说任何多余的话，跟着保姆去了客房。

时间不早，大人把难缠的小孩哄睡着了之后也都去睡觉了，秦近秋洗漱完进房间之后就躺在了床上，左右纠结自己该不该锁门，盯着门把思考了半天，还是没起来给门锁上。

如果他想进来，总会有办法，锁上解决不了任何问题，他是这样安慰自己的。

omega的费洛蒙对正处在青春期的alpha影响不小，白天理智占上风，还能压制住，到了晚上，理智渐渐退场，残余在周身的稀薄香气让秦近秋夜不能寐，明明这种浓度对普通alpha来说不值一提。

他很烦躁，甚至在一瞬间出现了厌恶自己身为alpha的这个性别的情绪，可是手还是控制不住的往小腹那里探去，希望能够卸掉自己被费洛蒙引起的性-欲。

可能是因为白天的事情太杂太多，他清醒的意识并没有撑多久，迷迷糊糊的闭上眼睛，手却没有挪动位置，在梦里面继续了。

闭眼的景色先是一阵乱麻，女人的赤-裸的身体一闪而过，梦境中他的呼吸不自觉的就急促了去来，接着便是没来由的一阵阵快感，他分不清快感的来源，只想尽情享受。眼前的颜色旋转着融合，接着便看见一副男人的身躯跪在他的腿间，他张开着腿，屁股压在那个男人的小腹，因为对方的撞击而不停的耸动着。

他的意识并没有感觉到有任何不妥的地方，他还伸手去抚慰自己的已然挺立的前端，以求获得更大的快感，跪着的人也配合的圈着他的大腿，让他俩彼此贴得更近。

“宝贝……”耳边有人叫了一声，秦近秋颤抖着睁开眼，意识却仍然像分散在太空不再回来一样，他嗯的一声答应，侧过身子往一个温暖的地方靠近。

赖佑声进屋的时候，注意到了被子底下的动静，窸窸窣窣的摩擦的声音和轻声的喘息在寂静的黑夜里十分的明显，他靠近了坐在床边，才发现原来床上的人还是在梦境中，他轻轻的笑了一下，手覆盖在那一块有动静的被子上，似乎都能感知到底下那处的温度。

他叫了一声宝贝，秦近秋就乖乖的把脸靠近了他的手，还不经意的蹭了两下，脸蛋很凉，脑门上却冒着热汗。

他是感知不到香味的，alpha 的费洛蒙于他来说已经没有任何作用，从五岁那年的一次意外绑架开始，他就一直否定自己身为omega的身份。

后颈不断发育的腺体让他窒息，所以他从小便大剂量的服用阻碍腺体发育的药物，并且在成人后做了腺体摘除的手术。

父亲的基因和压制腺体发育的原因让他的体格变得和普通beta无异，甚至能超过一些alpha，可是眼前的这个人却不是很能接受这样的他。

他很苦恼，无从下手，原本以为十几年的陪伴能够让对方理解，可是在对方得知自己的腺体被摘除之后，那种态度的转变还是不经意的被他发觉。

他弯腰吻了一下秦近秋的额头，把覆盖在被子上的手探到了被子底下，摸到了秦近秋握着欲望的手。

那里还没有完全bo-起，但是手指已经能摸到了黏腻的液体，赖佑声点了两下秦近秋的手背，对方的手很乖的就松开了。

他张开手指，小心翼翼的握了上去，能感觉到对方小腹一紧，接着便是从口中冒出来的一声轻轻的呻吟。

他手法很娴熟，只不过坐着的姿势有些局限，过了一会儿干脆侧身上床，掀开了被子一角，躺在了秦近秋身边。

他时刻的注意着秦近秋呼吸的每一个变化，会在秦近秋扭动着胯骨的时候更加小心的动作，他害怕对方的清醒可又不想再被忽略，这种为难的心境让他不自觉的下手重了些，他听到一声沉闷的嗯，接着自己的手边也变得湿润了起来。

梦里的秦近秋也是被抚摸着泄了出来，不知道怎么的，压在自己身上的没有脸的人却让他打心里认成了交往多年的恋人，他伸出手臂拢住对方的脖子，主动的靠过去接吻，想要在高潮的余温中获得更多的温暖，他听见对方一遍遍的叫他宝贝，熟悉的声音让他更加坚定的认为对方是自己爱人的身份，他和那个人肌肤相贴，几乎一点空隙都不留。

什么alpha？他心想，和我有什么关系。

 

 

滚来更新。


End file.
